


resolution

by wintersfade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fix it AU, Lots of Babies, Multi, because they deserve it, everyone gets their happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersfade/pseuds/wintersfade
Summary: their ritual of meeting on the day she had disappeared was no longer a mournful event. they came together to celebrate their lives, share their experiences. - life goes on and the paladins thrive.





	resolution

**Author's Note:**

> everyone gets the happy endings they deserve.

 

* * *

 

Dirt was caught permanently beneath his nail beds, despite his best efforts to scrub them clean. It was just a fact of life now, something he couldn’t escape and didn’t quite see the point in fighting. It didn’t bother him and no one around seemed to mind much. 

He spent a good deal of time gardening now. The years after the war had been...hard. There was quite a lot to recover from when he finally found the time to sit and think of everything he had experienced. He and the others had all agreed to therapy and it had been a big step in the direction of healing. Though Lance wasn’t sure if it was quite possible to completely heal after experiencing everything they had.

He still woke up in a cold sweat some nights, remembering how cold and sudden death had been and how abrupt and terrifying it had been to be pulled back into his body. Time, it seemed, could not heal all wounds. 

There were little things that helped, though. Gardening was one of them. When it was first brought up as a form of therapy, he’d been skeptical. He had no experience in that field, not even a house plant had managed to survive his care. And he wasn’t sure how he would manage to find the time in his schedule to set aside for  _gardening_. He was a flight instructor now, hired directly after the end of the war against Honerva. It had been a dream come true, really, but it had been slightly bittersweet.

The Lions were grounded. There was no need for them. Voltron was meant to defend the galaxy and now there were no threats to vanquish. Allura had made sure of that. That was another sore spot. His pulse quickened at the thought of the sacrifice she had made for them all. He had spent years aching for her, fighting to preserve her memory. She had left him behind with a final kiss and words he would cherish for the rest of his existence. 

He had resigned himself to a life alone. Who could possibly compare to Allura?

Then, blessedly, the universe gave him a gift. He had come home from work one evening, exhausted from a long day of dealing with unruly kids. There had been a blinding light from his backyard and he had instinctively reached for the garrison issued gun at his hip. Weapon raised, he started to the yard. 

Instead of an assailant, Allura stood there, framed by the glow of moonlight at her back. She had smiled, almost shyly. Her mouth had opened to speak but he dropped the gun to the ground and rushed her. He could recall every emotion he had felt in that moment. Relief, disbelief, excitement, terror, _fear-_ everything and anything all at once. He had buried a hand into her hair, arm locking around her waist, anchoring her against him. They had sworn in that moment to never leave the other again. 

And, with that, life went on. 

Allura, like the rest of them, had her own healing to do. She wouldn’t speak about where she had been for all those years. When asked how she had managed to return to them, she had smiled nervously and responded with, “I was given a choice. I chose you all.”

No one dared ask what the other choice had been. They were content just having her back. 

Their ritual of meeting on the day she had disappeared was no longer a mournful event. They came together to celebrate their lives, share their experiences. Though they all kept in touch, it was nice to sit face to face rather than through a screen. They had all grown so much. 

And there was still growing to do. Their yearly meetings had first just been the six of them but new additions had been added. Allura returned and had flushed to her ears when she saw the statue of her. Tears had come to her eyes when they told her how her sacrifice had been honored. 

Shay joined as well, not quite long after the war ended. A gold band wrapped around her wrist as well as Hunk’s, eternally bonding them according to Balmeran tradition. 

As time passed, their group only grew in size. 

Each meeting there was a new surprise, a new gift. This year’s was no different. 

“Lance, are you nearly done? We’re due soon.” Allura’s voice called, distantly. 

Lance looked up from the row of juniberry blooms. They were growing beautifully. It had been his idea to grow them, for her, not only due to the fact that they were hardy and by default lance-proof. They made her happy, as well. 

He stood, dusting dirt from his knees. 

“I’m ready.” He returned, striding towards their home. 

Allura met him at the door, hands curling around his cheeks, greeting him with a soft, lingering kiss. 

“Now, we’ve got to get a move on. Knowing our children we won’t be out of this house for another few vargas.” She informed him, lowering her hands to fuss with the lapel of his jacket. 

Lance laughed, nodding. “I’ll go round them up.”

He leaned forward for another kiss and she leaned into him. His hands settled on her hip, thumbs brushing over the curve of her waist. If his hands traveled just further he would feel the familiar swell of her stomach. The bump wasn’t quite large enough to detect if you weren’t looking for it, but Lance knew it was there. 

“Alright now we really must go!” She insisted, smiling into his lips. 

She turned on her heel and he was quick to follow. They passed through the halls of their home, pictures hung all across the walls, clumsy artwork drawn in crayon pinned to them as well, framed with pride. 

“Come on, my darlings, time to go!” Allura announced as she swept into the room. 

Lance followed, bending low to scoop one of their daughters from the floor, abandoning the newest piece of artwork she’d been working on. He pressed his mouth to her chubby cheek and let out a loud raspberry. She squealed, wriggling away from him in protest. 

Their second born, only three and clumsy, waved her arms and babbled incoherently in a mix of altean and english, begging to be picked up as well. Lance lifted her, balancing her on his other hip. 

“How’re my girls?” He asked, grinning. 

Allura smiled at the interaction and turned to the crib, lifting their son. He was not yet one, small for his age. 

“Can you believe we have another on the way? It seemed like just yesterday we brought Aldrin home.” Lance sighed, reminiscing on how tiny their first son had been, how fragile he had looked. 

Allura smiled, eyes dropping down to their son. “We wanted a big family. At least this way they’ll be close in age.” 

Lance leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

“Ready?”

“We’ve got Aldrin’s diaper bag packed and all of our emergency items as well. I believe we are.” she confirmed. 

And with that, the family set out. The memorial was not far, only a short ride from their home. Settling on Altea had been Lance’s idea as well. Though Allura had assured him they could make a home wherever they wanted, Lance had been insistent. They visited earth quite often as well. 

When they reached the base of the memorial, Keith and Shiro had already arrived. 

“Hello!” Allura greeted, kissing Shiro’s cheek. 

He greeted her in kind, though his eyes had set on the girls the moment they had approached. 

“Go ahead.” Lance conceded, lowering his daughters to the ground. 

They immediately tore off towards Shiro. He dropped to his knees, nodding sagely to their babbling, smiling and laughing on cue. Lance sidled up to Keith. 

“So,” he prompted, to which Keith let out an exhausted groan, “when are you and Shiro going to start having kids?”

Keith’s face went red and he averted his eyes, though they continually returned to Shiro. Lance had teased him incessantly about what he dubbed ‘shiro vision’, a look on Keith’s face when he looked at or even mentioned Shiro. It was soft, dreamy, painfully affectionate. 

“I don’t know. We’ve, uh, talked about it. Adoption, I mean. We haven’t finalized anything yet but...soon, I think.” Keith responded. 

Lance grinned. “Alright! Being a dad is...” He let out a heavy breath. “It’s great. I get to wake up everyday and see their faces and they’re always just as happy to see me. It’s amazing. You guys will be great.”

“You think so?” Keith asked, softly, looking blatantly at Shiro, who now had one of the girls in his lap, while the other stacked blades of grass and flowers behind his ears. 

“Of course. You guys are great together. You’re a good team. And, I mean, that’s really all you need.” Lance looked to Allura now, who settled beside Shiro with Aldrin in her lap. 

“Thanks, Lance.” 

“No problem. Hey, Hunk and Shay are here!” He pointed towards the approaching figures. 

Hunk waved in greeting, grinning. A little balmeran boy sat on his shoulders, waving both of his chubby green arms vigorously. Shay reached up and set the child down, allowing him to run off towards Shiro, who lit up at the newest child to spoil. 

Hunk threw his arms around Lance, picking him up into a crushing embrace. 

“Hey, bud! Pidge should be by in a few. Just got off the com.” Hunk informed them all. “Any idea when Coran’s gonna get here?”

Allura stood to greet the newcomers. 

“He’ll be by momentarily. He’s been so busy, you know, on the Coalition and New Altean Council.” Allura answered. “Which you know all about, Mister Ambassador.” 

Hunk ducked his head, grinning. “I was wondering if you heard about that.”

“Of course we did! Dude, you’re an Ambassador of Earth! That’s huge!” Lance clapped Hunk over the back, bringing him in for another bone crushing hug. 

“Thanks. I was waiting until today to announce it but I guess good news travels fast.” 

“You talking about being the first to be voted unanimously into the Coalition Ambassador program?” Pidge called, grinning as she approached. “Congrats!”

Tearfully, Hunk opened his arms for yet another hug which Pidge surrendered herself to. 

“Okay, okay, let me go so I can go see the kids,” Pidge protested. 

Hunk dropped her and she caught her breath. She headed over to greet Shiro and the assortment of children that surrounded him. 

“So, Allura, how’s it going here? Lance was saying you’re teaching alchemy now?” Pidge prompted, looking quite unfazed as little Fala tugged curiously at her hair. 

“Fala, now we mustn’t pull hair,” she chided, “I am, actually! The study of alchemy was not a priority in the colonies so it was lost for the most part. There are plenty of interested students and I quite enjoy sharing what knowledge I have.” 

“You guys are both teachers! Guess these little guys are taken care of.” Pidge noted, once again prying grabby little fingers from her hair. She lifted Fala above her head, offering her to her Lance, who eagerly scooped up his daughter. 

“Oh! I forgot to mention that I put in a request to add a hub here, at the memorial.” Pidge said. “And since I am the head of Garrison  _and_  Coalition technological advances, I think we’ll be approved.” She grinned, smugly. 

“Alright, that’ll make it a lot easier to travel back and forth.” Shiro piped up, not tearing his eyes from Cora, who had finished collecting flowers and was busy sorting them according to color and which was prettiest. 

Keith smiled, taking a seat in the grass beside them, hip pressed against his husband’s. “Want me to braid some of these into your hair?” he offered. 

Her blue eye’s went wide and she nodded eagerly. “Yes!” 

“Yes?” Allura’s brow rose. 

“Yes  _please_ , Uncle Keith.” Cora corrected herself. 

Shiro held up an offering of flowers for Keith to choose from as he braided her dark hair.

Just as he started, Coran approached, two massive baskets beneath each arm. 

“Hello, all! Terribly sorry I’m late, held up with Coalition business, you know. I brought food and refreshments!” He dropped the heaving baskets onto the table and turned, grinning. 

He embraced Allura first then made his way through all of them. Keith’s hands were busy so Coran settled on a cheek kiss, which embarrassed Keith to no end. 

“Where are my little troublemakers?” Coran asked, loudly. 

He opened his arms for a child and Lance reluctantly surrendered his daughter. She latched onto Coran’s mustache, grinning. Coran laughed. “Quite a grip there. You’re just like your Mother at this age.”

“She’s just at that stage where she needs to touch everything. There are tiny little fingerprints on everything in the house.” Lance agreed. “I don’t know that much about Altean babies but is it normal for them to be so strong? She ripped the door off its hinges last week.”

Pidge blanched, reaching up to touch her own hair. It had been a narrow escape. 

“Oh, it’s quite normal!”

“Guess Fala takes more after her Altean side. Cora doesn’t do any of that.” Lance settled. 

“Daddy, Mommy, look!” Cora raced up to her Father, spinning round to show off the braid Keith had just finished. Little flowers, pink and blue, were intertwined into her brown curls. 

“Look how pretty you look!” Allura gushed. 

“Hey,” Shiro murmured, leaning into Keith’s side, “when we get back home I think we should start looking into adoption. Seriously, this time.”

“Really?” Keith asked, softly, turning to face Shiro fully. 

Shiro’s hand reached for Keith’s, fingers intertwining. “Yeah, really. I can’t wait to start a family with you, Keith.” 

Keith leaned into his husband, foreheads pressed together. “Me neither.” He agreed. 

They laughed, together, both leaning forward and meeting for a kiss. 

“Hey, once you guys are done over there we’re gonna pass out lunch.” Pidge announced. 

The pair stood, still hand in hand, and met the others at the table. Lance settled the girls into their seats and Allura held Aldrin in her lap. Hunk set his son beside him, Shay on his other side. 

Coran had packed an assortment of food, both earth and altean cuisine. Most were Hunk’s recipes, borrowed from the cook book he had published earlier that year. 

Allura and Lance set upon cutting up bite size pieces for the children. She looked to Lance and cleared her throat, eyes darting out to the group. 

“Oh! Now?” he asked. 

She nodded. 

“Okay, uh, guys we have an announcement.” Lance called the others to attention. He smiled at Allura, who watched her husband with a soft reverence. “Allura’s pregnant. We’re having another baby!” 

They all lit up at the news, offering their congratulations all at once. 

“That’s going to be four!” Pidge whistled. “Are you guys trying to repopulate New Altea all on your own?”

“Actually,” Allura began, reaching for Lance’s hand, “there’s something else.”

Lance’s brow furrowed in confusion. She squeezed his hand in reassurance. 

“It will be five. I’ve been informed that I’m carrying two.” Her voice wavered in her excitement. She’d been holding the news in for nearly a week. She’d been nearly overcome with the urge to tell him earlier but she’d held off, intent on surprising him alongside their entire family.

Lance’s jaw dropped. “Twins?” He gasped out.. 

“Twins.” Allura confirmed. 

For a moment, his mouth hung open. His expression shifted suddenly, a wide grin spreading across his face, tears stinging at his eyes. He leaned forward to kiss her. 

“That’s- wow. I’m so happy.” He said, choked up. “Someone else say something before I start crying.”

“Congratulations, you two.” Coran said. “Congratulations to all of you, in fact. I have watched you all grow and I am so incredibly proud.We have been through so much and managed to make it through together.”

His eyes fell on Allura, who returned his smile tearfully.

“And I am truly glad to have known all of you. We will always have one another. So, I would like to make a toast to family.” 

He raised his cup and the others joined.

“ _To family_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So in my ideal ending, allura is brought back only a few years after her sacrifice. She and Lance live with one another, where she teaches alchemy and Lance is a flight instructor. They have like seven kids and are insanely happy. Keith and Shiro are in love, thanks, and married. Keith is working with the Blade of Marmora and Shiro is still leading Atlas. Hunk and Shay married and had kids, Hunk was voted into the Coalition on behalf of Earth while Shay is the representative for the Balmerans. Pidge is the resident technological lead in both the Coalition and Garrison. SO, they're all happy and thriving. Because they deserve it.


End file.
